Random Meetings
by goldenspringtime
Summary: Xander and Sam met each other once before and randomly meet each other again this time with Dean. One-shot. No slash.


Disclaimer; I do not own Supernatural or Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Summery: Xander and Sam met each other once before and randomly meet each other again this time with Dean. One-shot.

Author's note: Happens during the 6th season of Supernatural and as such it may contain a few spoilers. In Buffy it's happens after the 7th Season.

Sam and Dean were having drinks in a bar, after they had killed their fugly of the week. Things were getting better between them every day now, that Sam had his soul back. It was less awkward then it had been in a really long time.

"Sam?" someone was calling his name, he looked up and around until his gaze came to rest upon a guy. The first thing he noticed about the guy, was that he had an eye patch. Then he focused on the rest of him, he had dark brown hair and was wearing a leather jacket.

"Sam is that you?" he asked again, that's when Sam placed him, it had been so long since he'd seen him and he had been intoxicated at the time.

"Xander? How are you?"

"You want to sit down?" Sam asked and Xander sat down beside him.

"Been doing great well minus the whole eye loss thing." he said pointing to the eye patch which apparently wasn't there for nothing.

"How did that happen? If you don't mind my asking?"

"Got into a fight." Sam winced someone had actually done that to him?

"Sorry." Dean cleared his throat and looked at him expectantly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Xander this is my brother Dean."

"Hey." Xander shook Dean hand.

"So how do you two know each other? College friend?"

"Well we meet while Sam was in college but I wasn't, I was on vacation for a few weeks." Xander grimaced. Sam hoped that Dean didn't ask Xander why he had been there. Xander was there because his wedding hadn't gone to plan. He had meet Xander in a bar, he and Jessica had had a fight and he had been feeling pretty down. They both drowned their sorrows together, but other then his name and that his wedding hadn't gone well, Sam didn't really remember much of anything about him, because he had gotten so smashed. Before Dean could ask Xander asked.

"So what are doing here in Cleveland, Ohio?"

"Me and Dean are on a road trip."

"I did that once didn't get far, is your road trip going well?"

"Yeah."Sam said shortly.

"So did you see an Indians game yet?"

"Actually we were planning on seeing them in a few days. How about you? What are you doing here?" Sam lied then deflected the question back at him.

"I live here, have for the last 4 years."

"So what do you do?"

"I should ask you what do you do, that you can take a road trip in in your late 20's?" Sam didn't know what to say. He would have told him that they were FBI agents, except that he had already told Xander that Dean was his brother.

"I'm a lawyer, and my brother Dean is" Sam winced before he said what he said, not knowing how well it was going to go over when they were alone later "a mechanic." he pointedly didn't look at Dean not wanting to know how his lie was going to go over with Dean. "What about you?" Sam asked eager to get the attention off Dean and himself.

"I'm a youth counselor."

"Really that sounds fulfilling."

"It definitely has it's rewards." he smiled widely.

"So did you and what was her name..Jessica patch it up?" Sam's face fell into the frown that it usually did whenever Jessica was brought up, even after all this time.

"Yeah we made up, but it didn't last." Sam was surprised that talking about her about her death was easier then the last time he had done so, maybe time did heal all wounds.

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

"So what brought up the road trip?"

"We just wanted to see the united states, and we figured we had the money and we should seize the moment."

"I admire that, sometimes I wish I could it again and this time make it past the state I started in, but I have teens to help." he said the end part with a shrug. "Anyways have you seen the big ball of yarn in Nevada." Sam laughed, it surprisingly was one of the few tourist attractions they had been to. They had gone because they had worked a job, and they hadn't found another yet, and Sam had really gotten tired of the strip joints and casino's. He had just wanted do something like seeing a big yarn ball for a change. It hadn't been very fun, Dean had complained the whole time ,about how a big yarn ball was so boring and how he wanted to go back to the casino. Sam grinned at Dean who scowled and looked away.

"Yeah we definitely went there."

"If you go on a road trip, don't go there."

"It wasn't that bad Dean."

"It was just a big ball of yarn!"Sam laughed enjoying the conversation. "What can you even do with a big ball of yarn."

"Make a really big scarf?" Xander added then he looked pensive. "Your last name? I know it doesn't really matter, but even since we started talking I've been trying to think of your last name. I think it had something to do with guns, but I honestly can't remember." Sam shared a look with Dean. Dean's look said don't tell him, but they were leaving tomorrow what could it hurt to tell him their real name. Then Sam mentally smacked himself, he didn't really know anything about him, so how could he know if he could trust him. He opened his mouth to say a lie when Xander said.

"Winchester! It's Winchester isn't it!" Sam nodded.

"Winchester, Winchester that name sounds familiar." Sam could feel Dean glare burning a hole into his face but didn't turn to face him.

"Where have I heard that name?" Sam looked up and gave Dean a look that said I'm sorry I told him but he already knew. Dean sent back a look that plainly said, you still shouldn't have told him. Then his eyes darted to the side, in a look that plainly said let's go before things get worse. Sam sighed, he knew his brother was right, using their real names was rarely ever a good idea.

"Xander? I'm sorry, but I'm just beat, we we're just about to leave before you came, but I'd like to continue this conversation. So if you could just give me your number, we can meet up again some time this week." Xander was giving him a weird look, and Sam wanted to get out of there as soon as possible in case he placed them but still maintained a smile.

"Okay." he wrote his name and number on the back on a business card and gave it to him. Sam took the number from him, with absolutely no intention of ever calling it. Sam stood up and pulled his jacket on and saw Dean doing the same. He turned and made his way toward the exit, a half step behind his brother.

"Sam and Dean Winchester." Sam barely heard Xander say with recognition, that made him quicken his pace and when Xander shouted "Sam." he pretended like he didn't hear him. Sam and Dean hightailed it out of there, and back to their motel, when they were sure that he hadn't followed them.

"Next time one of your old college friends flag us down, pretend like you don't recognize them." Sam nodded and began to pack up his clothes, because now they had to leave now instead of in the morning, just in case. In a few minutes they were all packed up and heading back out to the impala, Sam sat in the passengers side like always and Dean sat in the drivers seat.

"Where are we going?"Sam asked.

"Bobby's, until we find a new hunt." Sam nodded and set his eyes on the landscape and watched it pass by.

Back at the diner.

Xander watched them leaving quickly in amusement. He finally placed them as Sam and Dean Winchester, two of the best human demon hunter in the world. He had talked to them, lied to them, one of the only people in world he didn't already know, and he could have been completely truthful with and he had lied to them.

They had left because he had placed them. They probably thought he had placed them as what their names on the most wanted list were, quite the collection of crimes they were wanted for it almost rivaled his except that weren't know for an effort to blow their high school up.

Xander chuckled they weren't going to call him he had been brushed off and they were probably leaving Cleveland as he sat there, and they would never know, who he really was and what kind of honest conversation they could have had.

That when Xander went to his wallet and discovered he had given Sam an Dean the wrong card. The card he was supposed to have given him said he was a counsueler , the card he had given them said he was a watcher. Maybe one day they find out who watchers were and give him a call, maybe.

Author's note: I hope you liked it even though it's not the way that I planned it. Review please.


End file.
